Dirty Little Secret
by Fallen Jello
Summary: Rini Haruno was a run away by age 9, a delinquent by age 10, and a fighter by age 13. Her only rule, break all the rules! Having a boyfriend was no exception. RinHiei. I tried to make my oc as realistic as possible R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret

Rini Haruno was a run away by age 9, a delinquent by age 10, and a fighter by age 13. Her only rule, break all the rules! Having a boyfriend was no exception. Rin/Hiei

I tried to make my oc as realistic as I could so please read.

A/N: Who doesn't have a dirty little secret:3

It's not originally named, despairingly enough. No, I was thinking of the song 'Dirty Little Secret' while writing this. Well actually, that song is the reason I ever breathed life into this story. All American Rejects sing it: it's a VERY OLD SONG. Still...SILLY STRING MEH WAHAHAHA!

No idea how to spellcheck so i did my best. So dorry double sorry TRIPLE SORRY WAAAH!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love owning any part of Yu Yu Hakasho, demon or human, my allowance is pityful. So I'm stuck owning this stupid story DX. Lmao.

I HAVE NO PART IN THE ORIGINAL CREATION OF YU YU HAKASHO

Prologue and 1st chapter together because the prologue is so small

smallest prologue EVER

Oh...shit.

Yusuke, fuming mass of rage and bloodlust stood before my cowering form. " What were you two just doing?" he breathed with every form of malice I could think of. " Err..." I looked from Hiei back to my insane brother, " It was all bad ream." I said in a haunting voice, making Hiei slap his forehead, " You cave under pressure, woman." he sighed.

" Dead men shouldn't talk." Yusuke hissed at Hiei. " Dead?" I asked loudly, ah the naivity of innocence, " How could he be dead? He's standing right...here...oh shit."

" Oh shit's right." Hiei growled, grabbing my wrist and the two of us made way for the nearest exit. Whcih just happened to be my window...two. Stories. Above. The ground.

I giggled as Hiei and I ran from he-who's-anger-marks-defy-logic. I stopped laughing, though, when he chucked me out the window. The scream was involuntary, of course. But before I could hit the oh so comfortable ground, I was lifted off intot he air again, this time masculine arms not leaving me as me and Hiei escaped into the night.

Compared to the rage and yelling home, demonic forests seemed like a good thing.

Chapter One: What...the...hell.

It all started with fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. And fuck was exactly what got me hauled into the detention room, along with all the other depraved fools that spent their miserable lives praying for forgiveness in this room of death.

Oh someone please save me from the clutches of BOREDOM.

Apparently, cursing is forbidden infront of teachers, a fact that my own teacher had not missed. She wasted no time in sending me striaght to the principal's office. Too bad, we were just getting along to.

And as I counted to number of gum pellets displayed proudly on the ceiling, I couldn't help but wonder if I should add one there myself. I've been here frequently enough, for sure. Actually, I'm surprised they hadn't kicked me out, with my otustanding tendency to skip school and cause multiple laugh-my-ass-off disruptions in class( whenever I'm there).

If anyone's wondering, the deliquent that's talking is named Rini Haruno, though most just call me Rin for short. My appearance? Well, it changes from day to day, depending on how good the fight is, but a traight that would never leave is my tan hair and amazingly mixed brown green eyes. The brown is logical, seeing as how 95 of the japanese population has naturally colored brown eyes. The green, though, was due to green tinted contacts, which was a miracle in istself compared to my broken down purple eyewear.

I popped a bubble lazily, chewing on my gum with disdain towards the school, and their faculty members. That includes that student body president, and his EVIL minions. Once the teacher flipped the page of his newspaper to the sports section, I, along with the rets of the detention buddies, knew that if we were to act, we would have to act now.

Some threw paper balls, other threw airplanes. But I have grown above their level, I threw no paper, mashed or folded to beautiful origami, I...threw gum...at the ceiling. It stuck on the multicolored gum collage with a ' kersplat' earning a face splitting grin form yours truly.

By the time I left detention, I had summed about 1/18 of the required daily sleep, and 1/4 of my amusement for the day. Finding absolutely no reason to go to my locker, I skipped lithely out of the school, stopping every so often to grete a couple friends, spit on a couple of nerds, and beat up a couple of people who looked at me wrong.

Outside of school was basically the same, this time teachers were replaced by police, and my enemies were ALOT bigger. And as I sprinted as fast as I could from the shrieking sirens of police cars, and deatht hreats form my retreating endeared enemies, I had to laugh a mocking laugh.

What a wonderful, normal day.

You remember that time I told you how I was wondering why I was never transfered a couple days ago? Well, that was a jinx right there. Apparently yesterday my principal caught me running from the authoities as he was walking home, so, no alibi's for me; and I had grown so attached to the 'sleeping with my boyfriend' one.

Not that I had a boyfriend, some were shocked to hear. A put an effort to looking good, unlike many here. I actually EXCERSICE on a regular basis. Beating the crap out of people is a work-out in itself.

Well so far I've been to seven public schools, got kicked out of every single one. Well thsi would be a world record for me. I've lasted for two years at this school. The shortest I've ever attended a school would be...two months?

It wasn't fair. I had no clue about the weekly locker checks. They found my crack. No, I don't smoke crack, I do trade it in for some decent cash though. That was how I afforded all my clothes, not that I had much. I tried it one time, snorted it right back out, the stuff was disgusting.

I was too live with my brother and my step mother. A very unhappy bunch if you ask me. Me and Yusuke hit it off immediately. Kicking and punching and beating each other's brains out. The verbal arguments were very colorful as well. The moment I stepped into that crazed apartment, I walked right back out, and never wanted to go there again. Nah, I only went there every once in a while, taking all the yelling and fights that would spontaneously happen; I'll sleep ont he streets if I have to.

The one morning I actually stayed there, Yusuke had come stomping into the room, moment he saw me he opened his annoyng mouth and began to bitch me off. I, honorably, plucked up all the formality and manners in me...and bitched him back. I then found out the punk goes to the same school as me, dammit, why the hell doe sit happen to ME?

Sarayashiki school...hmm...it'll probably be like my other seven schools. A waste of my fuckin time. I had no life goals or talents( except in having fun. I'm a straight A student in that category). Well the teacher's always look funny when they yell.

And Sarayashiki faculty was no exception. The moment I got there.

" Ms. Haruno you better get your act back together!"

" Ms. Haruno get back in your seat!"

" Ms. Haruno! How dare you! Do you wish to go to the principal's office?"

Bitch, do this! Bitch, do that! Stop stabbing me, bitch, it's killing me! Oh please, the only thing I've noticed from their little rant was they all looked funny doing it. By the time third period started, I was in the principal's office, banging the back of my head on the wall, awaiting his call.

It wasn't very long. He was a stout man, with an ugly mug and missing patches of hair. His face was grave, yet looked ready to snap into anger the moment I would start speaking. " It's quite obvious why you're here." he told me absently, " Though you probably don't care, and you'd rather go off with your gangster buddies."

I blinked. Right to the point wasn't he? Looks like he dealed with kids like me before. Interesting... " I don't have 'gangster buddies' I work on my own." I snorted, kicking my army boots onto his neat and clean desk, which wasn't so neat and clean anymore, form where I've been walking.

" We've got programs for kids like you." he said, not even trying to woo me to stop my violent behavior. " Shove it." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

" It's called the KPC. Kid's Probation Curriculum." he continued as if I hadn't even spoken. What a strange red neck...

" I've already been on probation, just threaten me now and get it over with." I snorted. How many times has the judge from my old home town put me on probation, only to bust me the very next day? Disgraceful.

" I see..." suddenly a small smile appeared on his face, " So you're THAT type of kid eh? Well in that case, forget the curriculum."

That took me back a few, " Say wha?" was it just me or did he seem to go a little fast?

" Curriculums didn't work on him either. No, I'll just let you run along now." he said, going back to his computer, " Have a good first day." 

" So I can do whatever the hell I want in class." I started.

" Yes."

" And you won't punish me for it."

" Don't see why I should." 

" Okay then." I cautioned.

" Okay then." he repeated absently.

" I'm going off to do pot."

" Good luck with that."

" And assassinate everyone in the school with a sniper I've got stashed in my locker" ( that of course, was a lie. I had no idea where my locker was, neither did I intend to anytime soon)

" My best reguards."

This is where my insides are screaming with two things: surprise, and joy. Screw class, I ran as fast as I could to the roof. When I got there, I went to the railing, and I let off a great big 'woop'.

Some may find me insane. Others may find me a loser. But did I care? Hell no! They can shank John Denver for all I care ( who's John Denver? No idea!)! I was beginning to like this school! 

So the principal was going to just let me do whatever I want. Amazing. Simply amazing. Given up already, what a pushover. The first thing I did once lunch hit, was leap onto a lunch table, and yell at the top of my lungs,

" OI! Jackasses! Ya'll inteligently screwed yet or what?"

And I waited for the reply. There were whispers, naturally. I ignored those. What I really wanted to hear was-

" What was that bitch?!"

Like music to my ears. A small smile was on my lips as I jumped down from the table, looking for the source of the voice. It was a boy, of course, with chin length black hair and black eyes. Hah, this'll be fun.

" I said- ah why bother talking to an ass like you, it'll probably just go in one ear and otut the o-"

Whap!

Backhanding me right on my cheek. Getting over the momentary shock of how quickly my head swung to the side, I chuckled, scanning the curious, surprised audience around us. Oh this'll be a blast.

" That your best shot weakling?" I hissed mockingly.

" Oh that's it, BITCH!"

0.o Five minutes later 0.o

And me and the( apparently) junior were hauled off into the principal's office. The principal dismissed me the moment he laid eyes on me, a fact the junior had detested. " Say what? What the hell, Sensei?!"

" Pipe down!"

I didn't bother to hear the rest, swinging the door shut and trotting back to the roof. Strange, you'd think my lil' bro'd be up there or something. Obviously i didn't knwo him good enough or something, because he wasn't.

The roof was a nice place, of yes. Much more preferable to those lame stuffy classrooms. Strangely enough, I walked with a limp, and since lunch had just ended, the whispers were endless through the jungle of lockers as I made my bitchy way through the school. Damn junior had practically beat my leg off with his fists. Oh well, I grinned, I'd just ahve to deal with it.

My first day: principal's office

My second day: fight

Oh the world can fling whatever they want at me, I'll be running to it before they can think.

A/N: Whatcha think? Not my best story of the year...It's plot line's a bit shaky, actually, there really isn't one when going through the adventure category. Now that I think back, there'll probably be NO adventure whatsoever, save a few minor games. Action guarenteed, comedy wuarenteed, drama pop-ups ensured, put it together and what do you got?

A pain in the ass that's what! WAHAHAHAHA!

My duck pillow: I apologize she's always like this.

Me: the hell I am! XD review dammit! gimme ideas pweaze! Now where's that fox boy? I like tails and he's as close as i'm gonna get.

My duck pillow: RUN KURAMA!

Ahahaha. Er...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's settled, we're gulp related

A/N: Well when writing the 3rd chapter I all of a sudden got pelted with writer's block syndrome DX

And being the idiot I am I'm going to just continue writing. I MIGHT edit the 3rd and 4rth chapter, but since i'm completely drop dead LAZY I might just asks oemone to do it for me.

Also, sinc ei'm so innocently aware that I'm a n00b to writing fanfiction ( on I was puzzled by the emails I have gotten. What exactly is this StoryAlert- subscription?

My guess is that if I upload a new chaoter, the subscribers would be the first to know, so I'm not sure.

Well, putting my dumb self aside, here's the seoncd chapter! Like I said before, no ide ahow to edit, so ther'es ALOT of typos.

It was shortly after my fight did more start coming. First it was fights after school. Then before school, suddenly I found myself punching and kicking at lunch. Some went so far as to challenge me in between the halls.

Not just me, others as well. It seemed that I had set a new trend. I must have looked so joyful fighting, others want to do it to. By day 6 on my list, My skin was littered with bandages and such. I struggled to see whatever was before me as I headed off of the school campus.

With one eye temporarily closed and my remaining eye with a swollen bruise over it, I sauntered down the sidewalk. It wasn't 30 seconds into my peace that I was flung into a back alley, bruised ass and all.

There were atleast four of them, two had shiny aluminum bats. Being the idiot that I am, I take on their challenge, heading at them with full speed. I had managed to slam a fist into one guy's stomache, before a bat came swinging at me.

It hit me dead center of my back, causing a yelp out of my system before another bat slammed full force onto my right shoulder. I was hefted off the man, a foot found its way into my own stomache.

I gave a gasp, eyes wide, before I hit the ground. Stupid cheaters, who dare use WEAPONS in a hand to hand combat? To them, my fall did not signal the end of our little spar, the other two had somehow remembered that they too had bats...

For once, after my brutal beating, I didn't wake up in a hospital. Infact, I was in a house, bandaged like a mummy from a b-listed movie, but alive, like I cared. I sat up quickly, the sheets rolling down my upright form to show my bandaged chest and abdomen.

I blushed, I really hope my savior wasn't a man. And I believed that too, when savior in question walked into the room, he was so beautiful I believed he was a girl for that single moment. Until he spoke. " Oh, you're all better are you?"

I flushed when I saw he was carrying my clothes, washed and folded neatly, I quickly collected the sheets and pulling them up to my exposed form, though it was thickly covered in gauze. He smiled when he caught the flush on my cheeks, " It's alright. I'm a doctor, I'm used to it."

" A doctor?" I asked, for once my usually arrogant tone sank under my curiosity. He nodded,

" Yes, I'm still in training, but don't worry." He said as he placed my clothes on the foot of my bed. " My friend had found you in an alley, I'm surprised you didn't die from your internal injuries. " Well I've been through a lot worst." I grumbled sliding on the shirt of my uniform.

He lifted an eyebrow, " A fighter I see, So your being beat up was expected."

" It's not my fault those cowards use fucking BATS instead of fists. I should wipe the floor with their face just for thinking about it." I growled, talking more to myself then the man.

He mumbled something to himself that I picked up as "...runs in the family..."

For once I wasn't quick to tongue lashing, he didn't look ready to be kicked forcefully out of his thoughts unless he was prepared to snap at anything that moved.

" Of no importance." he said finally, " I've contacted your brother. he should be here shortly."

That took me back a few, " How do you know my brother?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. A stalker? Worse, and INTERNET stalker?

" Yusuke called me, asked me to find you, said he sm- had to talk to you about something."

Smelled? Was that what he was going to say? Sounded a lot like it. Well, suspicions aside...

" He won't come, ' I said confidently, " he hates me."

" I assume the feelings are mutual?" the man proposed, offering a bento box. I ignored it, " How do you know Pole-up-his-butt? I'll laugh if you tell me ya'll met at a knitting club."

" No, and you know as much as I that Yusuke practically invented impatience."

" True." I nodded, though I didn't add that genetics weren't on my side.

" From the look of your other scars, I'd say you were a proffesional fighter."

I snorted, " I wish. It would save me a couple trips to the hospital. No, I get beat up 55 of the time a fight starts. I have a tendency to be overly enthusiastic when someone pisses me off."

" Indeed. Did you even stop to appreciate your eyesight when you saw them pull out bats?"

I glared, " It's not in my interest what they use! I was gonna beat the pulp outta him,, end of story."

He didn't seem to convinced, yet a knowing smile chastised his lips. There are times when the world is against you. There are also times, when the world plays you for a fool. This is one of those times.

" Dammit." I growled, " Quit grinning."

His smile only grew wider as he stood up, " I'll leave you to your changing then."

I slid slowly into my uniform. Maybe it was because I was too proud to say it, but I was kinda hoping for Yusuke to take me home. I was hungry dammit! But it was true... I wasn't very good at the whole reflex thing. If a punch goes my way, I'll be sure it hits for you. I just, put all my life into my fists, just to land a punch on them, makes me feel way better.

I have anger issues, no doubt. Like I said before...genetics are a powerful thing.

I didn't bother tying the bow. I tied my (dyed) blonde hair into a ponytail, allowing a couple strands to fall into my face. One time my father told me that wasn't a very good style for me, I believed her, so I kept on doing it till it became a habit.

I checked myself in the mirror. I was surprised that prissy boy didn't run out screaming, I looked like I had just came form the depths of hell. One completely blue and purple closed eye, another with an overly swollen lump over the eye. My cheek red and puffed, the other scratched like a cat was set on me, my nose a crooked mess, my lip busted in several places. Then my body ached when my moved, proving that the cut on my thigh WAS infected, I was slightly worried about the yellow oozing form it.

And then Yusuke burst in, with all the annoying atmosphere that came with him. My first conclusions were the following: (A) bust out laughing cause I looked like a total loser, all beat up and stuff. (B) Snapped at me the moment he saw me and telling me to never come back to the house again or they'd call the police or something along those lines. (C) He'd mock me about how horrible a fighter I was if I got bruised this bad.

But neither A,B, nor C had happened. He just took one look at me, a long hard look, scoffed, turned around and walked out the door. " Come on. Dinner's getting cold."

I stared at him, puzzled for a moment, before slowly walking after him, prepared for any traps or anything else hidden in that mysterious staircase of pretty boy's. Nothing.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. It turned out the Uremeshi's apartment wasn't too far from pretty boy's, just a couple blocks down. As the silence stretched, so did my patience. It was too damn quiet, whenever in the presence of Yusuke, noise was sure to present itself in a split second notice.

" Hey..." I finally said, the sun wasn't going to stay up for much longer. I dunno why, but the sun, its warmth, it always gave me some type of confidence. I stopped in my tracks, face downwards to look at my shoes. Marvelous shoes if I do say so myself. They're brown with a small heel that hurts like hell, but it weighs a ton so you can probably get excersize if you ever walk a block or two.

He grunted in response, I guess we are related. " This...isn't fixing anything you know." I warned him advance, looking up into his eyes with a fire I didn't know I had, " I still think you're an obsessed bad-ass who needs to be taken down a few pegs."

His quisitive forwn suddenly turned into a cocky grin, the bastard. " Heh," he scoffed, amused,

" Guess we are related."

I blinked at his retreating form. Well what do you know, that practically seals it in blood, Yusuke Uremeshi was definitely my brother, half or not. I followed in his wake, basking in the remains of the sun, setting down on a new turn of events, I can't wait to see what happens the next time I come close to death.

Once we got back, we found out Atsuko had eaten all the pizza, me and Yusuke joined forces for just that moment to yell at her. What a family.

A/N: Hiei will be in the next episode! cross my heart and hope to...er...well, if I die who would write the story? Right? RIght? Wrong! No! Er... Right!

Anyways casting is open! I need a girl! Make up a character if you have to, but I need a character so KuramaxOC can happen. This character will enter the story as soon as I find the perfect entry, because I'm out of ideas to what she should be( hints of writer's block creeping in).

Entry form Sample:

Hi! My names ( enter name here) and I wish to participate in your character contest.

My character's name is ( ENTER CHARACTER NAME HERE)

she is ( enter age)

Personality: ( enter personality here)

(Hair and eye color here)

You may add clothes, abilities, weapons, back story, and such but I'll probably just change it later, unless I like it, then she can keep it. I'll probably change th epersonality too but who knows?

Oh yes, I might just fuse two characters together to form a PERFECT CHARACTER! Woooo! Winners get props and virtual cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whose Hiei?

A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK STARTS HERE

At the moment I am listening to My Chemical Romance: I'm not okay ( I promise)

Why am I telling you this? Well, because I'm not okay. THE STORY IS GOING NOWHERE FAST. Whatever. I got a review yay.

Maybe it was due to some drug in the water or maybe some celestial force that likes doing...questionable...things, but I was slightly giddy the next morning. I got off the floor, ignoring all back aches, shoulder aches, neck aches, etc, and walked over to the coffee maker.

It was a wonderful device really, producing the thing that keeps me going. Thing was, there wasn't any coffee in it. Joy. Giddy feeling gone, I frowned and stormed out of the house, completley immune to my ruffled attire.

Neck tie loose, it left my collar to have nothing better to do but expose the slightest of cleavage

( which is completely unnacceptable for some unknown reason). Shirt half way tucked in, and skirt wrinkled beyond any repair of an iron, I looked like hell.

My shoes were on the wrong feet too, now THAT I really don't care about. Who cares which shoe I kick people with really? My blonde hair was doing an exquisite impersonation of a very luscious hay stack, and my contacts were slightly off, making my eyes the shapes of ovals.

I looked like I just had wild sex. If you must know, i'm not sick minded, others were thinking it too. Yeah I read minds, woooo. When at school, I scared all the girls out of the bathroom (that's normal) and fixed myself up. I combed my fingers through my hair, rubbed some water in it to get rid of the bed hair, and I fixed my attire. I dunno, I kinda liked it this way, worked a very emo jazz type of demeanor. Well, nothing I can do about that.

The thing about going to class in this school ( under my circumstances) was that the principal had no power on detentions. So I received three after-school detentions. This was kind of fun, seeing as how I can just get rid of the two I previously had and serve one detention, no one would notice.

Now, in detention. I don't see why teacher's went out of their patehtic ways to make a big deal about it. All prisoners there were not receiving some heartless torture, infact, they made it their duty to look quite bored. I'm not one to be different, so I sat there, being as bored as I could be.

Due to short attention span, my mind wandered freely. I wonder how birds feel when they're eaten. Eaten...-nish? I wonder if they can smell the breath of their attacker, is it bad breath?...scared out of their wits as they wait to be slowly devoured-

At that moment, the teacher looked up from his paper and to the clock. Then he eyed us with disdain, deemed us bored enough, and dismissed us. I handed my detention slip to him as I left, the other two victim to the spit ball war in driver's ed( Honestly, who would teach driving to a delinquent? Not giving any names...ME).

I fiddled with a lock of my hair. Maybe it was due to the fact that I had not bathed in three days, but I smelled really bad. Hmmm... I looked to the bridge I was standing on, to the river below me. Didn't seem to deep, no waterfalls insight, and it seemed pretty calm. A devilish grin appeared on my face, all of you see where this is going right? Were they asking me to jump in?

Without a second thought, I shoved off my book bag( a pitiful thing really, it had some crumpled up paper of doodles, a stolen pencil, and maybe some gum, a couple coins, but that's it), hauled myself onto the railing and dived right in. When I surfaced there was yelling and disaproving mutters.

" Girl! What do you think you're doing!" an elder woman fumed. I ignored her, laughing to myself as I swam around, finding occasional trash that interested me. Man, I belonged in special ed or something ( Now I know I'm special, but who is this ed person?)

Then I was wearing white...fuck ( I really should have learned something by now. Wasn't that the word that got me in trouble in the first place? Like hell it's going to get me out). Once all highway traffic dimished( around midnight), I waded out of the river, careful to avoid floating litter, and found my bag still on the sidewalk, open, but all contents inside. I grinned, pick pockets were disappointed were they?

Staring at my see-though shirt, I covered myself. It wasn't necesarily a cold day, a fact I thanked the weatherman for ( Because he controls weather! I just know it!). I had to sigh at my chest. For sophomores at Sarayashiki, they had ply boards instead of bras, I swear. I wasn't one to talk though, being only an A cup. Well, pushing cleavage out of my mind, I was in the midst of walking home.

Of course, a damsel in distress wlaking home at...let's say...judging from number of tvs on, I'd say 1am? Someone's bound to be watching you. Which kind of pisses me off, Im not distressed at all, I'm just SOAKING WET. I was also nanoyed by the squishing of my shoes. So I'm walking ( I think), wondering what time it was, and I jumped at a voice behind me, " Hey little Missy. Should you be walking around like that? Or are you a hoe?"

" That's it you son of a bitch! I am not in the mood!" and either brave or stupid ( I find those words together alot lately) I turned around and kicked him as hard as I could. I was aiming for his head, I missed and hit his shoudler, but it had a similiar effect: basically, making him fall onto the ground. the spontaneous fight afterwards was inevitable.

This is the second time I woke up without the needs of a hospital, well, maybe that was because this time I woke up possibly an hour after the fight started. I'm no stuck-up, I know I'm miserable when it comes to actual skill in fighting.

But of course, I'm too angry to care. I was siting against a tree trunk, which was highly cliche in my opinion. It was probably around 1am, possibly 2, from how stiff my back was. Maybe it was because I had no shame ( what is shame? I have no idea) but I hefted myself onto my knees and began to slowly crawl into the convenient forest behind me( handy).

Maybe it had a late growth spurt or something, but sense of self-preservation was absent from my mind as I crawled deeper into the forest. It took a couple minutes befor emy arms wore out from under me and I fell face orwards, but sticking out into the air. I grunted, stupid arms.

I quickly flipped myself before I was sitting back to bark against a tree. I sighed, honestly, why do I never see this coming? Fight after fight... after...and I blacked out. I was falling. Once that rgeistered, I screamed. As the ground was coming closer and closer, the scream died out.

So, I was going to die. I can't honestly say I didn't see this coming, with all the shit I've been through. And as I fell further, I suddenly recgonized this place, which is kinda weird seeing as how I was falling and had a sky view.

This was the city I lived in when I was in middle school, basically a year ago. I recgonized it from the school flag ( an ugly thing if you asked me). Then I realized something else, I was falling directly at it. The school suddenly swallowed me ( weird 0.o). The roof opened up to shoe the slit of a mouth and in one gulp it ate me ( weird 0.o)

I landed straight onto a chair. Well, maybe it wans't that, because I suddenly opened my eyes found myself sprawled out ont he chair, my stuff scattered on the desk. ' Was I sleeping?' I gathere dmy stuff, put it into my bag,a nd went outside. Hall was empty, to my surprise. I walked down the hall, the sunset shown through the windows, it reflected off the lockers, illuminating the walk way.

' Did I dream everything?' I wondered. The half brother, the mother ( though I more or less considered her my lazy distant aunt), the red head, the pushover principal, the endless fights...

I jumped when the school bell chimed. I had to frown, when did I ever get scared of a school bell? I've never been scared of anything! Well, it was slightly true. I don't think I've ever been scared of anything before.

Even when I was a kid, I took care of everything with my fists, just like my dad. He wasn't home much, actually, it was rare he ever was. He would usually come back to the run down apartment, pay the delayed bills that were months behind, gimme a wad of small note cash, stay for a night or two drinking and watching tv, and he would leave.

I never had been good at cooking. I burn water. So with the money I had, I would bye something from WacDonalds, sometimes I would go to a convenience store and get a pack of junk food. I've never found the joys of tv, seeing as how it was hard enough refusing to pay the water bill for a couple months, no need to burden myself with the electric.

I made it home, safely enough ( a miracal, seeing as how this was the shady part of Kyoto). I locked the door behind me, slid in the dead bolt, flipped the lock above the door, put in the chain lock, and placed a chair under the door knob.

The partment consisted of one small room. This room consisted of one mini fridge ( empty), one small televeision which sat right next tot he only matress ( when dad came home, I slept on the floor) trash ( soda cans, burger wrappers, etc), a light bulb on the ceiling, and a pile of books in the corner ( my school books, never been touched).

I opened the curtains to show the broken down apartment across form us, I saw a woman hanging laundry from across the street, the man above her had a fishing rod, ready to pluckt he clothes from her the moment she turned her back.

If you're wondering what I would do about it, the answer is nothing. A sense of chilvalry would kill you ( literally) in a place like this. Now, I'm not for one to damn life itself, I prefer living to hell any day, so I'm not a suicidal stoner if you must be thinking that ( which I highly doubt you're not).

I lowered the blinds slowy, just intime to see him reel up a small blue blanket, the woman didn't notice. I slid down the wall, and sat cross legge dont he floor, rumaging through my Wacdonalds bag. I pulle dout two double chessburgers, a bottled water, and a small yogurt pack.

As I ate, I stared at myself in the mirror laying on the laying on the floor. I didn't preen in the reflection, I didn't break it either. I just stared at it. I used to have perfect vision , I'm proud to say. But it was iether a fight that gone bad, or form the lack of light ( thought hat's not possible because I don't look albino...cuz they're creepy), my eye sight got worse and worse. I finally got contacts, I saved up money from the wad I would get from my father ( once he gave me a 50 on accident, I never told him).

I chose tinted contacts, making green-brown eyes. What was happening tonight I wonder. Truth told, I'm not a gang banger, though you could never tell. But I did hang out with some. I exited the apartment, not bothering to lock anything. I was only on guard when I was in there myself, but there was nothing to steal when I was gone.

A couple fights and a night of crime later, I ended up back at home, beaten and tired( That happens alot). I had to admit, I was asking for it. Stealing a motorcycle when I didn't really know how to drive, heh.

I quickly drove off a ramp and landed into the river after doing a flip, I landed in the river head first .0 I ran for it before they could realize what happened. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a trouble seeker. I'm a funseeker, and you can't have fun without the trouble. I paused on my way to bed. There was a loud knock on the door. " Coming! Coming!" I yelled, irritated, as I sauntered to the door. Probably the land owner demandeding rent, like hell I was gonna give him any, I had to eat.

Opening all the locks, I jammed open the door, and stared frozen at the sight, " Dad?" I asked, his gruff homeless form stood before me. " I thought you were temp-ing at Tokyo for another week. What-"

" Rini." he muttered and I shut up, " Come here."

Reluctantly, I stepped forward, I was close enough to smell his liquor tinged breath, his ragged breathing. By the time I realized what would happen he back handed me hard enough to make me stumble back into the room.

" MAke me dinner bitch!" he yelled. When I didn't move he grabbed my collar and bashed me with his forehead.If he was a pro westler, that might have hurt like hell. But unknown to him, I was in fights everyday, it barely singed. I stood my ground, but when he realized that didn't work he pnched me in my gut.

Now THAT hurt. I heaved out air, clutching my abdomen before his foot came crashing into my nose. When I landed on the floor I could hear the blood drop along with me. Obviously me falling down did not signal any form of retreat for the pain everywhere was getting to the point of torture.

If I could I would have, but I couldnt' fight back. He was my dad after all, no matter how emotionally untied I was to him, he paid the bills, he was the one working his ass off while I was fooling around ( though he got drunk much more after I turned 10).

I woke up in the hospital. " You awake dear?" the nurse asked. I didn't answer, " You suffered some damage to the head, a broken leg, and a couple internal injuries with several bruises, but you'll heal soon enough."

" How long have I been in here?" I cringed when I noticed my hoarse voice, I inferred more than an overnight stay. " A week, honey. But you should still rest."

I grunted in acknowledgement, not really caring. I rolled over onto my side and felll back to sleep again. If you haven't realized this before, I don't like talking. Well, I dont' like talking to people. To myself is okay, and I must say, the converstaions with myself are actually pretty entertaining, to my subconsciousness' horror. Obviously I was going insane.

I left the hospital a couple days early, clothed in hospital dress and multiple disconnected tubes, I made my illegal way home, no way I was going to pay the hospital bill. I also didn't want them to call social security, there was no saying how annoying my foster family would be. I liked where I was, no matter how unfair it seemed. I asked for this.

And I opened my eyes. I sat against the same tree trunk I fell asleep against. ' A dream.' I thought as I placed a hand on my forehead. It abnormally warm. My fingers lingered against my eyebrow, a swollen lump, no doubt purple. I grazed my tongue around my mouth, good, no missing teeth. My fingers traced across my face. A scrape on my forehead, a swollen eye, a swollen cheek, a busted lower lip with a strange feeling liquid oozing out, when I looekd at my figners they were red, so it was probably slowly drying blood.

Then I looked at my body. It wans't as beat up as I thought it would be. My stomache hurt like hell, my back was stiff from sleeping on a tree, and I couldn't feel my right leg. My arms were sore, but I could move them fast enough tot he point where I didn't have to wait fiv eminutes before my hands could touch each other. Still, it hurt.

From that one memory while I was knocked out, I didn't exactly feel like going anywhere at the moment. My life was hell. My life was fun. My life was hellish fun. I convinced myself of that, atleast. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun stream through the gaps in the leaves, tracing warm spots onto my exposed skin.

It felt really good here. The light lingered across my features for several minutes, I enjoyed not moving. I guess this was what it was like to relax. Well, I never really got to relax before, no matter how much it seemed like I did, it was usually fights or running away from the law, I was in constant motion.

It was good to sit, and not care that my busted lip was infected. And then the grass shuffled, my eyes snapped open immediately, it seemed I caught a man in half way of...jumping? He stared at me, his crouched position not relaxing.

I blinked, " What?" I asked defensively. A brief moment of surprise crossed his face before it was taken over by blank eyes. He scoffed, looked at my beaten form with implications of disgust, and walked towards me.

He was tall, no doubt, 6 foot minumum, with spiky black hair that defied gravity itself, kinda like me and the law now that I thought about it. He wore alot of black for such a hot fellow, probably a sort of goth that wasn't comfortbale with make-up yet.

But what was most intriguing was his eyes. Those eyes that were ruby red, and as sharp as daggers, that it was a wonder I didn't die form staring at him. " Damsel in distresss are you?"

It was my turn to scoff, and he frowned, " You wish." I spat at him, standing up, trying my best not to wince when my legs protested. It infuriated me when I realized he was a head taller then me, I had to glare upwards, which wasn't as effective.

Before I knew it, his hand found my neck, and I blacked out. I've done alot of blacking out lately. It was getting very annoying...to the point of infuriating. Maybe I shouldn't wake up next time. So when my consciousness resurfaced, I refused to open my eyes. It didn't fool my caretaker though.

" I know you're up bitch." Yusuke called lazily from next to me, " DOn't talk to me." I said instantly, making him growl, " I'm trying not to wake up."

" Oh." he seemed amused by this, " Why not?"

" Why not?" I demanded, completely forgetting my resolution to not wake-up, sitting up and staring at him with murderous intent, " Because for some reason giants find it fun to knock-me out! That's why!"

" You mean Hiei."

" WHo?"

" Hiei."

" Who he?"

" He who- I mean Hiei."

" Seven foot goth freak?"

" That sounds about right."

" I'm gonna kill him, where's he live."

" With the squirrels, but I doubt that'll help." I glared at Yusuke, " Why the hell does that bastard know you?"

" Because, as you so fluently phrase it every time we might, I'm a bastard too." ( Bit ooc for Yusuke to say...)

" Oh shut up. I'm going to change. And then I realized that I was completely naked under the blanket that found it fit to roll off me an inch or two on my mad flurry to kill the seven foot freak. I flushed madly before grabbing the closest items to me and flinging them at Yusuke, " OUT!" I roared, chucking an alarm clock, a lamp, and a book at him, he dodged all three on his dash for the door, he paused, catching the book and flinging it back. I knocked it out of my way but that gave him enough time to close the door behind him.

I growled, mumbling some untypable words in a style that made me proud, as I slipped form the bed, tying the blanket around me, and found myself once again, in Shuichi's house. " Damn girly-boy," I mumbled, rummaging through my neatly folded clothes and slipping on my under garments.

I slowly slid on my skirt, mumbling under my breath on how damn boys were invading my life. My shirt half on, I glanceed at the clock upside down on the floor. According to the digital reading, I was asleep for two days.

Joy.

I just finished putting on my socks before Yusuke barged in again, followed by a ( wary) Shuichi.

" You'll be living with Shuichi's family." Yusuke said bluntly. Instead of the traditional "WHAT?"

I settled for the very cool very cocky super smart, " Make me."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and SHuichi took over, " Since you feel the need to cause Ms. uremeshi headaches everytime you set foot into the household, as Yusuke so bluntly puts it, you'll be living with my family. And." Yusuke and he grinned at this, " This room locks in both ways."

" You've got to be kidding." I said, standing up abruptly, marching right passed them and to the open door. before I could leave I was hauled very ungracefully back in by the two boys. Yusuke spoke this time, " If you don't we're sending you to the all girl's school for rude and unsophisticated girls where they will teach you etiquette, the learning is 12 hours long,a nd you will live in security supervised rooms.

" You'll have to drag me there." 

" That can be arranged."

I sighed, estimating the size of these two boys. Yusuke was six feet, not to mention ripped, with bulky sized arms, no doubt a siz pack under that shirt. The other didn't seem as bulky, but if my bootlegged movies were correct, he was that cool suave samurai type, that can kill five men in a second.

" Fine." I said after a stretch of silence. " Fine to the girls school? Or to SHuichi?"

" Fine to the girls school." I said sarcastically, " Of course I mean SHuichi dumb ass!"

Yusuke's eye twitched, " Good luck dude."

Shuichi closed his eyes, " Times like these you wish for straight jackets."

By the time my stuff( consisted of an extra change of clothes, underwear, a tooth brush, a couple tampons, and my contact case) was hauled over to Shuichi's house, into the Doom Room, I was laying on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. Something clunked into place, " Whose Hiei?"

A/N: CHA! Kurama's ooc in this chap, well, maybe it's becasue he knew being polite would get him nowhere with her, but it makes the story move alot faster. Hiei finally shows up yay! It took forever but CHA! Sorry to those who were wanting a little fluff. Trust me, that happens, as the prologue implies. It happens...alot ( well i'm not sure. I make it up as I go along --)


End file.
